


Family Is Were You're Loved

by Mar_69



Series: Dick and Dami week [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Gen, Good Parent Dick Grayson, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69
Summary: Damian got hit with fear gas, Bruce tries to comfort him, but his son goes for Dick, calling him Baba.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Dick and Dami week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109
Collections: DickAndDamiWeek2021





	Family Is Were You're Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I was incapable of choosing one prompt, and every chapter of this is going to be inspired by one of them.  
> This one is Dami calls Dick Baba for the first time

Everything was fine until Robin got hit with fear gas.

Bruce knew how every one of his kids reacted to the gas, Damian and Cassandra were the most unpredictable and dangerous, in the League showing fear wasn't an option, Jason was easy to predict and the hardest to control, Dick and Tim were good at fighting the drug, Stephanie was a wild car, but not too hard to calm, and Duke had been dosed few times, not enough to understand him.

Grabbing Damian by his cape, he threw the boy to the seat of the Batmobile, driving fast, looking at Damian, silent.

Maybe this was one of the days Damian stayed in silence, shaking when someone approached him, freezing at every sound.

Red Hood was out of Gotham, Tim was nursing a horrible cold upstairs, Signal was on the other side of town, Spoiler, Batgirl, and Nightwing were there, still fighting with Crane.

"They got Crane." Informed Oracle on the comms.

"Robin had been gassed."

Alfred was in the med bay, preparing and shot with the antidote, for sure.

Opening the door, he moved to pull Damian, taking his wrist, at the contact the boy shouted, high pitched, kicking and punching, screeching terrified, calming when Bruce moved, giving him space.

"Baba!" He cried, sobbing, wrapping himself in the cape, shaking his shoulders. "Baba!"

"I'm here Damian." When Bruce tried to come close again, Damian shouted like he was in pain, throwing a knife at Bruce. "No! Baba!"

Listening to the motors rushing in, Bruce looked at Dick, Steph, and Cass, the four of them were capable enough to subdue Damian.

"He doesn't let anyone come near him." Informed Bruce, avoiding looking at his son, still shouting Baba like his life depended on it. Dick pulled his mask, walking towards Damian. "He threw me a knife, and kept yelling Baba."

Dick walked slowly, lifting his arms, smiling at the boy. "Hi Kiddo, it's me, Dick"

"Baba!" The kid threw himself at Dick, sobbing, wrapping his arms and legs around Nightwing, shaking, sounding so relieved of being held.

"Master Dick, I see you took Master Damian out of the vehicle, can you bring him to the med bay?"

He wrapped Damian in his arms, kissing the top of his head, sweaty and messy, soothing him. 

Bruce looked at them, at the way Damian calmed down with Dick's touch, how he shrieked when Bruce tried to approach as if he was afraid of him, but Dick was calming, a comforter, just his presence was enough to shut down Damian's cries.

Why did Damian call Dick Baba? Why didn't he trust Bruce enough to seek comfort in him? Was he a bad parent?

Rocking Damian, Dick started humming, hiding Damian's head in his neck, Stephanie moved to the showers, and Cass pulled her cowl, looking at Bruce.

"He cares about you."

"But he prefers Dick."

"When Damian needed someone who loved him Dick was there, they have a special bond, but you are still his Father."

Following Stephanie, Cass went away, with his chest heavy, he walked to the med bay, feeling angry and jealous at the closeness between Damian and Dick, and ashamed of the bad feelings he had.

"Master Bruce, I hope you weren’t affected, it appears this is worse than the one we had an antidote for."

Alfred moved quickly, taking a sample of Damian's blood, moving to synthesize a new antidote, leaving Damian and Dick alone with Bruce.

The kid wasn't yelling, holding to Dick like a lifeline, his face red and swollen, glove and boot-less, he looked so small wrapped in his cape, trapped in Dick's arms, his shoulders weren't shaking like before, calmed, he just flinched when Bruce approached, grabbing Dick harder.

"Had he ever called you Baba? before this day."

Shaking his head, Dick pulled Damian's head, weeping the tears. "I never knew he thinks of me that way."

"He likes you more than me, I caught him talking to his pets about your next visit, and he always has a commentary about you, how you will do things differently, better, faster, funnier."

"Why don't you stop beating around the ambush?"

"Damian wants you to be his father, not me."

Dick unbuckled Damian's cape, taking his belt, he started undressing the boy, taking the tunic and knee pads, leaving Damian in his pants and undershirt.

"He likes you." Dick looked at him, brushing Damian's hair with his hand. "Dami, do you want Bruce to hold you, so I can change."

"No! Baba don't leave!" The kid cried, wailed like he was in pain, holding Dick, breathing harshly. "Please, please don't leave me!" He was having a panic attack, hyperventilating, yelling and crying, trashing when Bruce moved forward to help, screaming 'No' at the top of his lungs.

"I'm here Dami, I'm not going anywhere, I'm not gonna leave you, breath with me, good, good."

Damian calmed, and Dick laid on the mattress, caressing his hair, smiling when Damian stopped with the ugly sobbing, still shacked, looking wary at Bruce like has going to hurt them.

"What about taking a shower? We can have a bubble bath, and watch a movie. Tomorrow we can go to the arcade, I heard of a new place, maybe they have Cheese Vikings, what about that?"

"Baba, don't go, please, stay."

Bruce stayed around, looking at them, close enough to listen to Damian pleas and Dick rambling, as close as Damian let him before crying and shaking, silent, he paced around until the antidote was ready, and Dick gave it to Damian, the kid dozing off, falling asleep on Dick's chest.

"You should take him with you, he likes you better, you understand him, you know how to deal with him."

"I took the time." Grabbing Damian, Dick made the kid wrap his arms and legs around him, with an arm around his waist keeping him on balance, mouth open and drooling, Dick walked him to the stairs. "He wants to get close, he wants you to be his father, he needs Bruce, not Batman." Pointing his finger at Bruce, Dick looked angry, annoyed. "You are ready to drop the towel, and, if you do, I'm taking him away, I won't let Dami be in a place when he doesn't have love."

"He prefers you as a father, if it is what he wants, he can go away."

"If you want him as a son, show it, you can't let him run away, he would think you don't care."

"I let you."

"And that worked perfectly." His tone was angry and tired, his eyes asking for something, but Bruce didn’t understand whet, not when they were Batman and Robin and not now. Moving away Dick carried Damian upstairs, stopping at the top, looking back at Bruce. "Don't talk to him about this, he will feel he betrayed you, let him start the talk, only if he wants."

Cass and Steph were nowhere to be seen, and Alfred was in the laboratory, cleaning the place.

"Alfred, do you think…?"

"Master Bruce, I care very deeply for all of you, but Master Damian needs a father, he was deeply hurt before he came here, Master Dick showed him infinite and pure love, if you don't want him to run away, you should do the same." 


End file.
